Even Death has life
by 1chucha2
Summary: Juana is Death as are her sisters. Great friend with Salazar and his owls. She is getting annoyed at Voldemort. Girl has other things to do than wait for another piece of Voldemorts soul


Don't ow anything.. hp or whatever you may see… except for few things

Somewhere 01-lunch –Harry Fift year

„HE SHOULD JUST DIE ALREADY. ALL OF HIM." Salazar looked at Death of Other with lifted eyebrow. In silver cup with green moving snakes in it was green tea, Death of Other really liked that one.

One may think about Death only on gloomy night, or while in depression. But real, true Death was different. First, thee was more than one. There was a lot of them. Granny Death for old people, or those who died by natural cases. She was blond and cried a lot.

Sofie was Death for murdered people, she was little girl wth red curly hair and weird red eyes. She was always dead serious.

Dead for people dead by accident or accident to with was helped was proudly named Petra and she had pink hair and green eyes. Petra got into lots of arguments when she met with Sofie newt to the death body. And that happened a lot. Last, but not last was Juana and she was Death for other.

Other mean weird deaths, and few suicides. Even if it looks like easy job, Juana had a lot of work her whole existence. And after wizards developed Avaka kedavra, Juana was never bored.

Black haired girl with big black eyes and really pales skin cold be sister to Severus Snape by looks.

Right now was Juana, Death of Other, telling about all her problems and troubles to Salazar Slitherin. Godric went to Australia with Chiquita (his dragon, he has two, but male one is playboy, currently in Romania-flirting ). Probably fighting with something dangerous. Juana was sure Petra was getting angry at him by now. All Deaths hated nearly dead occasions.

„How many parts of himself did he made anyway?"

„WELL. THERE WAS SEVEN. BUT SOME BRAT DESTROYED ONE. AND EVEN THAT LITTLE PART OF HIS SOUL WANTED TO ARGUE WITH ME!" Salazar calmly sipped his tea. Juana continued

„DO I LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WITH PUZZLE AS HOBBY?"

„No you don't. … Ah look Voldemort XV is flying here" Owl let package hit the table and continued flying in hurry.

„XV? WHAT HAPPENED WITH XIV?"

„Godric's agromantula."

CHRUMP

„I WONDER…. NATURAL CASE, ACCIDENT, MURDER OR OTHER?" Salazar paused unpacking for a whle and answered.

„Oh my. That was Adéla. My man eating plant"

„NATURAL CASE THEN"

„Well, it could be accident. He accidentally flew into Adéla's mouth"

„INDEED" Juana took hand painted cup into her hand and watched Salazar open mail

„Oh. Shrunken head. How nice. I think I havent got one with this eye colour yet"

„I HAVE TO GO. SOMEONE TRIED TO SUMMON DEMON AGAIN."

„They still do it?"

„IT IS COMMON IN AUSTRALIA"

„All rigt. And please tell Godric to buy new owl."

„VOLDEMORT XVI?"

………. Ho ho ho …………… ho ho ho …………… ho ho ho………….

„Srius! Noooo! Sirius!" Juana watched boy jump around Veil. In moment he turned around and ran as hell in pursuit of some woman.

„PRETTY EVENTFULL."

„Yes" Sirius Black looked at Juana with big eyes

„Are you Snivellus sister?"

„NO, BUT FATHER- GRIM REAPER, HE IS RETIRED, HAD FEW AFFAIRS. MOTHER WANTED TO KILL HIM WHEN SHE FOUND OUT"

„Really?" Sirius looked nervous, for some reason

„YES. SHE LATER MARRIED MY STEP FATHER"

„Who is he? Tooth fairy?"

„I THINK YOU CALL HIM SANTA. CLAUS"

„Oh… So what happens next? You know I have got son and.."

„WELL THERE ARE POSSIBILITIES. GHOST, REINCARNATION, LITTLE BIT OF VACATION IN AFTERLIFE TO HEAVEN, OR IF YOU LIKE HOT THEN WE CAN SEND YOU TO HELL. SUN IS WONDERFUL OVER THERE. OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO REINCARNATE LATER. CHOOSE"

„Wow. Reaincarnation is real?" Juana looked insulted

„DID YOU THINK WE COLLECT SOULS AS HOBBY? THERE WOULD BE NO ROOM IN AFTERLIFE IF WE DIDN'T REINCARNATE YOU"

„I have to help Harry"

„GHOST?"

„No… Reincarnation. And fast!" Juana took out paper and carefully read context.

„THIS IS YOUR BEST CHOICE."

……….. ho ho ho …………………. Ho ho ho………………….. ho ho ho…

„Your name shall be Voldemort XVI little owl" Godric Griffindor was proud of little bird that just hatched.

‚What?'Sirius felt anything but happy.

Hohohoh………….hohohoh………..hohoho…………hohoho

„TRY HARDER OLD MAN" Juana was watching Voldemorf fight with Dumbledore

„NEARLY TEHRE! GIVE ME THAT PIECE OF SOUL. COME ON!"

„_HELLO THERE"_

„SOFIE?" Little girl nodded

„_FATHER ASKS HOW MUCH LONGER TILL YOU COLLECT WHOLE VOLDEMORT"_

„SAAZAR'S OWL?"

„_NO. HUMAN ONE"_

„IS HE REALLY STILL A HUMAN?"

„_WELL…"_Sofie stopped for a while"_SOME THINGS ARE BETTER TO BE LEFT ALONE"_

Juana watched as Voldemort escaped „INDEED"

……..hohoho…………..hohoho…………….hohoho……….hohoho…..

Sirius, or Voldemort XVI flew. At first it felt a little stupid, but after a wile he got hang of it. Currently was his destination a window, a window on Hogwarts school of wizards. Headmasters window.

Everything would be good if there wasn't tiny little problem- landing.

Dumbledore, wand pointed at object, preparing to utter spell was unkindly thrown at floor, by grey owl.

„What? Owl?"

‚It's me! Sirius" Too bad, headmaster heard only Hoot hoot hoot.

‚Black one?' Sirius moved his head to stare at Phoenix

‚Yes'

‚Reincarnation?'

‚Yes' Phoenix trilled

'Sirius?" Dumbledore looked very amazed. Completely new expression on his face. Owl nodded.

„Merlin. Veil turns people into animals!" Sirius nearly fainted. With a lot of explaining and laughing, Dumbledore forgot about horcrux on his table. Juana, who stood there waiting for new piece of Voldemort's soul, took horcrux into her hand and disappaeared.

„They named you Voldemort XVI? What happened to XIV?"

……..hohohoh…………….hohoho……………….hohoho………..hohoho

Somewhere 01

„CAN YOU DESTROY IT?" Salazar studied horcrux in his hand for a while

„Šiva!" Big werewolf appeared with one big happy jump. Šiva was once a man who tried one of Salazars unicate potions. You should never trust smiling man with unidentified potion in hand. But Šiva was happy in his new form, and nearly immortal too.

„Here" Šiva bit horcrux that emited one poor little light and died. Juana caught piece of soul with smile

„GOOD WEREWOLF"

„Juana? Do you know what happened to Voldemort XVI? I haven't seen him around lately. Did he die?"

„NO. HE DESERTED"

„Oh. Do you think somebody told her what happened to other owls?"

……….hohoho………..hohoho………..hohoho

Hogwarts

„I am she owl!" Fenix wondered if it was right thing to tell him.. her about her gender. Dumbledore just listened to crazy hooting with smile

„I wonder who will be new Defence profesor…"


End file.
